Rainy Days
by Natala
Summary: IYxYYH crossover. One-shot. The oddest and most dangerous things can happen when it rains, but in the end it always turns out alright.


Title: Rainy Days  
For: 100 Members Mark Contest  
Author: Natala  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.  
Notes: Since no one but me participated in the contest, I see no reason not to post it on and see what all of you think.  
Type: One-shot.

--------------

Rainy Days

The weather reports of that first day she met them had said it would be sunny, bright, and warm. Instead the air was thick and humid and the bright blue sky covered by dark gray storm clouds threatening the earth she walked on. Her own eyes, a mixture of the two opposing sky colors, were raised towards it in disgust. This would be the last time she trusted weather reports and took her time getting home.

Kagome Higurashi huffed impatiently and lengthened her steps, hoping to outrun the rain she knew was going to land on her soon. Once her greatest threat was a hanyou named Naraku, now the foremost worry on her mind was a little storm cloud. How things could seem so normal now, she didn't know. She missed it sometimes, the danger, her reckless hanyou, vengeful taijya, perverted monk and her own sweet kitsune child. But, she was no longer there, and now she was here, having a nice, happy, normal, and utterly boring life.

With a sigh the eighteen-year-old miko, in her last year of high school, took a sudden turn towards a park. It would be a shortcut through to her home and if she was quick, she would beat the impending storm.

Quick footsteps echoed around the park and Kagome's eyes narrowed. She looked around, the suspicion in her eyes being confirmed when she noted that, yes indeed, there were absolutely no people in this park. Hesitating, dreading, and anticipating, she opened her senses a bit, looking for that telltale sign, the one different aura.

She dodged to the right suddenly as a large humanoid body dropped towards her and she turned quickly, slipping her bag off of her shoulders. She had moved just in time. Directly in front of her was a demon, shiny gold hair falling to her waist. Her face was twisted and scarred and a cruel smile twisted it farther as her eyes, a swirling change of colors from blue and white to black, glared at the intruder.

"Die human!" The female demon rushed towards her and gray energy at her claw tips matched the storm clouds above. One raindrop fell between them before the landscape's color changed dramatically.

-

A bit farther away, at the other end of the park, four boys trudged along just as the first few raindrops fell. All four looked around warily, one sneering, one smirking, one frowning, and one looking around with a calm but blank face. The first one was to speak was the one with brown eyes. "I don't see how a demon this strong could escape anyway. It should be impossible for it to get past the patrols unless it had a straight portal."

"Koenma said that apparently one of the grim reapers had a portal open to Makai for one reason or another, and this demon simply ran through. Only a B class, even if it is in the upper portions. Nothing to worry about." The redheaded kitsune of their group, Kurama, stated.

"Nothing for us maybe. But first we have to find it before it does some damage," Yusuke pointed out, glaring as water started pouring down on them. "Didn't he say it controlled the weather?"

"Just storms," Hiei stated, ignoring the rain pelting down on him. He hated rain. Ice he could handle, fire he could handle, but rain made even him want to find a dry den to crawl into.

"How much damage could a storm do?" Kuwabara asked, trying not to worry. It didn't look like a strong storm yet, but surely it would soon.

As they walked, a schoolgirl passed them by, short green skirt and white shirt as drenched as they were. Yusuke glanced at her and smirked slightly before frowning. Kurama stopped altogether, as did Hiei, and all four turned suddenly. The girl had stopped also, but hadn't turned.

"Kurama, have you seen or sensed anyone else in this park besides us?" Yusuke asked beneath his breath. Wordlessly, Kurama shook his head, green eyes boring into the back of the girl with the shielded aura.

"It's dead, you know. This is just her storm raining itself out. Fortunately she hadn't gotten it up to size, otherwise we'd have a lot more rain, and more than just this small breeze." The girl spoke quietly as she turned around, glancing up at the sky with a grimace.

"What's dead?" Kurama asked quickly, not wanting to give the others a chance to say something in the very small chance that she was not talking about the demon.

"The demon of course. You can go check it out if you want." The girl turned around again, a slight amused smile on her face and her gray-blue eyes taunting them. Yusuke looked sharply at the other three. They understood and Kuwabara and Kurama continued the way they had been going. Hiei stayed a few moments longer.

"There is something different about that girl." Hiei took one last long glare at the swiftly dwindling figure of the female human before he was gone, not even a stirred leaf to show he had once stood there.

Yusuke strode after the girl who was nearing the edge of the park. When he fell into step beside her she glanced at him and raised on curious eyebrow. He couldn't help but think she was still taunting them, even now. He tried for a hard glare and was crestfallen to see that it had no effect except to raise her lips slightly into a smile. "How'd you know it was a demon?"

"Gee, no, 'Hi, my name is...' or even a 'How did it die?' just get straight to the point. Blunt aren't you?" The cheerfulness in her tone grated on his nerves a bit and he ground his teeth in frustration. "Can't you answer a simple question?"

"I don't know, can you? What is a simple question anyway?" Yusuke glared harshly at her this time. She smirked at him. _She! Smirked. At. HIM!_

"How. Did. _YOU _. Know. It. Was. A. Demon?" Yusuke asked, grounding his teeth. The girl sighed.

"You have no sense of humor," She said observantly. Upon observing the stomping boy with clenched fists beside her, she had to stifle a giggle.

Kagome shook her head, wondering if she should tell him she was seeing how far she could get before he blew up. Then again, there seemed some power beneath that cute face. She gave another slight sigh. "I found out about demons when I was 15 when I fell back in time 500 years."

There was stunned disbelieving silence, and then her eyes brightened. "Hey, there's my house. Bye!"

Yusuke watched her run up the stairs, stopping her with a call. "Hey! Who are you?"

"Kagome Higurashi. Who are you?" She smiled cheerfully and Yusuke stared at her a moment before grumbling a name barely audible to her ears. "Yusuke Urameshi."

Kagome didn't bat an eyelid before waving and bounding the rest of the way up the stairs. "Nice to meet you!"

Yusuke was left standing in the rain, staring at the spot the girl had last been, the top step of a shrine. A few moments later he turned, shoving his hands into his pocket, snorting softly. Time travel, what a stupid excuse.

At the entrance to the park, Kurama was waiting with a worried look on his face. "So? What happened?"

"A miko destroyed it. But the aura... I can sense remnants of the Shikon no Tama there. The legends..." Kurama lowered his eyes, his brow creased in thought. Yusuke waited patiently for a few microseconds before turning to Hiei.

"What's he talking about?"

"There was a legend that the last Guardian of the Shikon no Tama was a time traveler. Kurama thinks that girl is it." Hiei shrugged at Yusuke's look and indicated that he had no control over the fox's thoughts.

"The descriptions fit... I wasn't one for going to Ningenkai back then, and didn't hear the stories until after it was all said and done. A half-grown fox kit I met insisted that the stories were true. He even called her his adopted mother. I remember his descriptions...that uniform she was wearing, the bag she was carrying, her hair and eye color... It all fits Yusuke, no matter how strange time travel seems." Kurama looked seriously at the Toushin through the rain.

Yusuke blinked away some rainwater and shook his head to clear his sight. His hair was getting in his eyes now that the rain had flattened it. He looked back towards the shrine he had walked her too, then towards his unofficial team. They were no longer official, but they still did missions if Koenma asked.

"It's none of our business. I'll tell Koenma the demon was taken care of." Yusuke's tone was firm, but it didn't keep them from being quiet.

"Urameshi-"

"Detective-"

"Yusuke, please-"

"No. Koenma doesn't need to know that we may or may not have met this Guardian girl. Do you really want to go investigating some schoolgirl who was only brought to our attention because she did our job for us?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow at them.

After a brief moment of silence, Yusuke nodded sharply. "Good. I didn't think so."

----

Kagome frowned another day a week later. Usually she walked the long way, but it was cold today and she wanted to get home quickly and finish her homework so she would have some free time. That meant going through the park.

She shrugged, wondering why she was so nervous about it all of a sudden. A black haired boy with frustrated brown eyes appeared in her head and she smiled briefly before scowling. Now why would she think of him?

"Yo." She jumped and turned swiftly, eyes wide at the greeting as she entered the park. She scowled at the demon standing there looking amused at her start. "Jumpy, aren't we?"

"Most people don't hide around scaring people as they walk home." Kagome stated, striding on. The boy easily paced her and she sighed as he eyed her curiously. She knew she was in a bad mood today. It wasn't his fault. It was a new moon tonight, and she was never nice to be around on a new moon.

"I'm not most people. Why don't you walk this way everyday?" At his curious question she stopped and swung around to face him. Her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Have you been waiting for me? What are you, a stalker?" At Kagome's questioned, followed by her stalking off, Yusuke paused to consider that, and to consider how short her skirt was before smirking and catching up to her.

"Nah, just yours," Yusuke answered cheerfully, grinning when he could tell she was gritting her teeth. Turnabout was fair play. More than that, it was _fun _.

"I don't need a stalker. Or want one. What do you really want?" Kagome's curiosity was piqued despite herself. He wouldn't be here for no reason, no matter what he said. No demon ever just was around to bother a human.

"Say for a moment I believe you about the time travel thing and that I had heard about a certain jewel from some friends of mine. How did it start?" Yusuke's glanced over when she stopped. Her mouth was quirked into a half smile and she was trying not to giggle. He scowled and eyed her. "What?"

"That's it? You want a story? It's long. Even the short and extremely condensed version I can't tell in one day." She didn't know why she was telling him at all. But, why not, after all? He didn't appear to care about the jewel. He was... curious. "And I want your story in return."

Yusuke shrugged carelessly. "Sure. Now, start talking. We're already halfway there and I'll only be 'stalking' you longer if you don't get some of the story out today."

Kagome giggled and her spirit heightened. It had been so long since she'd been a part of the supernatural world. Perhaps running into a murderous storm demon had been good.

"It all started on my fifteenth birthday..."

---

Mrs. Higurashi was coming to know the majin boy Yusuke Urameshi very well. Almost everyday she would see him accompany her daughter to the top of the steps, listening avidly to the stories of her past - and the past of the world itself. In turn, eventually it was him talking, and her listening. There was always more to say, always more they had skipped over. Sometimes he would stay the night on the couch, having no real reason to go home to his new and very empty apartment, prompting Mrs. Higurashi to ask him to bring over extra clothes if he was going to do that, as it just wasn't proper to sleep in dirty clothes like that. She also found that moving out of his mother's apartment had done nothing to motivate him to clean the clothes he wore. With a sigh, Mrs. Higurashi resolved that she at least would try to look out for the boy in household matters.

She herself had invited him in on the very day Kagome had very quietly explained what had happened to Inuyasha... and Kikyou. On the same day, in exchange, the Toushin had told her daughter about his own painful but actually very quick and clean break up with the girl he had once thought he was going to marry.

She had wondered when she had met the boy. After all, she had seemed rather reclusive, rarely even going out with her friends until they almost gave up on coaxing her. Almost. But, as she had found out, it was a simple matter of her killing a demon leading her to meet three more and a human.

Mrs. Higurashi had worried over that for days. She had always let her child go into the past. It couldn't be helped. Destiny had set her path that way. But now, there were demons, both good and bad here.

She had set her worries aside at one glance at the two youngsters in the living room in one of the few unguarded moments. Her daughter had fallen asleep. The boy had not. They weren't touching; there was almost a foot of space between them. It hadn't mattered. One look at his face as he gazed at her was all she had needed. Kagome would be safe with Yusuke.

Summer passed into fall that passed into a chilly winter day accompanied by hurting teenagers arguing their way into the Higurashi household. Yusuke's voice was bitter and frustrated. Kagome's voice was confused and hurt. Mrs. Higurashi hurried to the entryway upon hearing the loud voices. "I don't understand what you're so angry about. He was just being nice!"

"He was flirting with you! He asked you out on a date! _He was walking you home! _" Yusuke was practically snarling at her and Mrs. Higurashi's eyes widened. She had a feeling what had happened but had no idea how to calm them down.

"It was just Houjo! He always asks me out. It doesn't mean anything! He was just being nice!" Kagome's protest fell on deaf - or, in Mrs. Higurashi's opinion, jealous - ears.

"That's not being nice. That's... That's being a boyfriend!" Yusuke's seething comment only had the effect of making Kagome angry. "So what? Why can't I go out with a nice boy once in awhile? Besides, you walk me home all the time! It doesn't mean anything!"

The house went silent, even Souta who had been playing video games paused and turned around to gape at the two in the doorway. Yusuke's eyes darkened and he turned around and stomped off without saying a word. Kagome blinked, her anger fading as she realized he was walking away. Her mouth opened and closed multiple times without anything coming out. By the time she managed to get out his name he was already out of her sight.

"Mama... What did I do wrong?" Kagome's confused question had Mrs. Higurashi wincing delicately. Sometimes Kagome was still so innocent. She really didn't understand what Yusuke was thinking. Had she not seen all the subtle hints? No, she wouldn't have.

"Honey...You've been talking to that boy for months now. Why would any boy be jealous of another boy walking a girl he's protective of and enjoys spending as much time as possible with? Yusuke spends more time here than anywhere else." Mrs. Higurashi watched her daughter's eyes widen in realization. Then her eyes watered.

"He's going to hate me. I just said it didn't mean anything." Kagome trembled slightly and Mrs. Higurashi blinked in astonishment. Her daughter had hidden herself for so long after the feudal era, she was surprised to see the tears that rarely came any more.

"I don't think he will hate you... But it may be awhile before you see him again." Kagome burst into tears at her mother's statement. She was overreacting a bit perhaps, but Yusuke had been a permanent fixture in her life the past few months and she had just driven him away. And he liked her. She liked him too, she realized now.

She went up to her bed and snuggled into the blankets, attempting to dry her eyes. What was she going to do now?

---

Yusuke glared around him as he stomped around the city. It was two weeks since he and Kagome had seen each other and had that argument. He still hadn't gone to see her and it sometimes seemed he was missing part of his life. As Kurama had said, he was moping and brooding now.

When there was a pop next to him and a familiar grim reaper appeared he almost jumped out of his skin, snarling in anger. Botan flew up a bit in surprise before glancing around the empty street. "Are you alright?"

When Yusuke simply glared at her impatiently she moved back a bit a bit more and tried guessing. "Is this about Keiko moving on?"

At Yusuke's confused look she shrugged and tried again. "Have a fight with one of the boys lately?"

"No. Botan, why are you here?" Yusuke scowled when Botan hesitated, obviously wanting to plow on to his problem. She sighed and crossed her arms, pouting a bit.

"Fine. You remember that demoness that came through an open portal awhile ago? Well, she had a mate, and another grim reaper portal opened in the same area, so... well, it came through." Botan waited and was greeted with Yusuke's annoyed look.

"Who keeps leaving this portal open? And where is this thing?" Yusuke was anticipating at least a nice little beating. That could get his mind off the frustratingly oblivious miko and that little flirt who had been walking her home.

"Well, apparently that park it was hiding out in is a good place to call up storms. This one is a lot stronger than the previous, if the portal hadn't been opened, it would never have gotten through. So... well, we were hoping you could kill it before it decided to level the city or something." Botan smiled weakly, carefully avoiding the first questions. He'd be a bit angry if he found out she was opening portals on her own accord to go visiting a guy.

She didn't need to worry about him questioning her anymore. Yusuke had looked around swiftly and found a clock and started swearing. "Fucking hell! Kagome!"

Botan had a moment to wonder who Kagome was before Yusuke disappeared from sight. She frowned as she looked around, and then smiled a bit guiltily. Surely no one would notice if she just disappeared for a couple of hours now. There was a golden tailed kitsune waiting for her in Makai after all.

---

Kagome stared desperately at the demon male snarling in front of her. She hadn't been paying attention, so when she had been summarily trussed up in ropes and found herself facing the familiar situation of being the most kidnapped girl in the past or present, she had been quite surprised.

Unfortunately, she found there was a touch of strange metal with weird energy around her wrists. A moment later she found her miko powers didn't work. She was cursed once again to be the damsel in distress. She hated this. When she had developed her powers, she had never wanted to be like this again.

"You killed my mate. I heard about it. Miko you are. I found a way to lock up miko power. Now, you no kill me too, like you killed her. I kill you. Very slooowly." It hissed maniacally, his face unscarred, his golden hair shining, and his black eyes showing only pure evil and rage.

"Your mate was going to kill people, you psychopath. I killed her to save people, and myself! I'd do it to you if you didn't have these strange handcuffs!" Kagome's yelling was followed by a shriek of pain as claws slashed at her stomach. They didn't dig in much, but she had been too long out of battle and she was squirming in her confines now.

He didn't seem to care what she said, enjoying her yells and whimpers after that. Desperately she squirmed away. Her clothes were being ripped, she noted. She screeched as it came closer and the rain from the storm he was causing began to come pouring down. Lightning flashed through the sky.

Claws flashed towards her again and her heart made a decision for her. She didn't even object to it. She had learned to trust him. She didn't know if he was even near, or why he would be after what she'd said. But she called for him anyway. "YUSUKE!"

The demon laughed at her screech, sneering and beginning to speak before there was a crash through the woods, and then a Toushin rolling to his feet, arms held in front of him in classic shooting position. "SPIRIT GUN!"

All three in the clearing were surprised when the demon actually dodged it and Kagome threw herself flat, wincing as her nose hit the ground a bit painfully. There was mud in her face and she could almost feel, despite the handcuffs, the power behind that energy of Yusuke's.

There was mocking laughter and an angry enraged shout before there was another burst of blue energy. The clearing was silent and then there were gentle hands untying her, unhand cuffing her and helping her sit up and she realized she was shivering. It was pouring, she noted again as a now longhaired Toushin pulled her against his chest. She could see markings on his arms and through the white shirt under his jacket she could see the ones on his chest. She didn't care. She buried her face in his warmth and trembled.

Kagome had never thought she would be showing this much weakness to another person again. Not after her friends. She had to be strong, to be strong for them. Now though, she had been weak once again and she found it had been terrible, but it had brought her Yusuke back.

"I'm sorry," She whispered before he could realize he was mad at her, before she'd be left alone with ripped clothes and the same shameful feeling of weakness she had always felt in the feudal era.

Yusuke blinked down at her, his newly long hair was trailing in the mud now that he was sitting down. He shrugged and pulled her closer, trying to shield her from the rain while searching her frantically for any mortal wounds while he asked absently, "For what?"

"For Houjo. For saying it meant nothing. For not just letting you be mad and trying to argue with you. I guess I'm too used to Houjo, I never thought about what you would think if he walked me home. There's nothing... I'd never really date Houjo. And...and... I love you." She paused a moment and then tried to back up. "Wait, I didn't mean to say that yet. Or like that. Oh, what if Mama was wrong? What if I'm wrong? What... are you doing?"

Yusuke had pulled back suddenly at the most important statement and was leaning forward now, his eyes darkened. "Shut up, Kagome."

Kagome blinked but had no chance to respond when his lips sought hers. Kagome leaned in and sighed happily into his mouth when he coaxed her lips open. Things may have gotten a bit more heated if not for the polite coughing from behind them. They broke apart and Kagome took one look before giving what sounded suspiciously like a squeak and burying her head underneath Yusuke's chin.

"You'd have better luck hiding in his hair," Kurama commented in amusement. "So, I suppose you do have made up then? Really, if every friendship was fixed the way yours just was, there would be many happier couples out there."

Hiei fixed the kitsune with an amused glare as Kagome moaned and blushed fiercely, avoiding everyone's eyes. "I wouldn't be talking fox, considering what I had to pull you away from."

Kurama affected an innocent air before frowning at the two. "Perhaps we should retire to a place decidingly less wet, and with bandages."

Kagome looked down at her ripped shirt and skirt before grimacing. The pounding rain quickly washed the blood away, but she knew they were already healing. "Less wet sounds nice. Though, mother may scold if your hair tracks mud into the house, Yusuke."

Yusuke scowled at her before standing up, still keeping her close. "You need a new school outfit. I thought it was skimpy before."

"You would know, you were always hanging back watching me walk," Kagome mumbled, grimacing at her shredded clothing. At least it still covered the necessities, if barely in her shirt's case.

The four trooped back to her shrine in near silence, Yusuke walking almost uncomfortably close to Kagome and grimacing when Kurama paced beside him, eyeing his long hair in amusement.

Mrs. Higurashi greeted them like nothing was wrong and cheerfully asked Yusuke to cut his hair before coming inside. A grumbling Toushin went back outside with a still amused kitsune and a pair of scissors.

By the time they had finished and Mrs. Higurashi had found clothes for Kurama and handed Yusuke some of his own, Kagome was getting into her own new clothes after taking a painful shower. Hot water over swiftly healing wounds hurt a bit.

"How do you have clothes here?" Kurama asked curiously. Yusuke glared at the insinuation that had sneaked into his friend's voice.

"If I'm over here late and I'm tired, I just sleep on the couch. There's nothing motivating me to go home. No money to be stolen, my rent comes from money I sucker out of Koenma every time he asks us for a 'favor' and I don't let any of it stay far enough away from me to be stolen." Yusuke paused as Kurama's eyes widened.

"You can get him to pay for that? Surprising." Yusuke grinned at the redhead. "Thinks of it this way. He needs the world to be saved and I need money. He's the prince of Spirit World. If he didn't have money I'm sure they could easily get some. Hell, he probably just has gold somewhere that he has Botan take to Ningenkai to make actual money out of."

"Or perhaps he just conjures it up out of his magical hat," Kagome said dryly as she came down the stairs.

Yusuke narrowed his eyes and searched her with his gaze. Kagome noticed him looking and sighed. "I'm fine. I bandaged what needed to be bandaged. I heal fast. I'll be fine."

Yusuke grunted and she rolled her eyes, looking at her mother pointedly. Mrs. Higurashi understood and turned to talk to the kitsune and fire apparition. "Would you two boys like a ride home? It's getting late quickly and the rain doesn't appear to be stopping. Souta, would you like to go shopping? We need groceries and your grandfather won't be back from visiting other shrines until tomorrow. Yes? Good, let's go."

None of the boys had any time to protest as they were hustled out the door, leaving Kagome hovering at the bottom of the steps and Yusuke staring at her from the couch. She sighed and went over to sit next to him. He raked her over with his eyes once more then checked her bandages, frowning as he pulled up her shirt to look at the ones on her stomach.

"Damn it. I should have gotten there faster," Yusuke muttered, guilt pulling at his heart... Only his metaphorical heart, of course, as he had a demon nucleus now.

"I should have been paying more attention. He never would have caught me if I'd actually kept up on training. If he'd been a demon after the jewel instead of my life..." Kagome trailed off, shuddering.

Yusuke pulled her against him, feeling rather pleased that she was so comfortable around him, and that, for once, there was not a soul around them. "How did you know I was there anyway?"

"Didn't. I just... I felt... Well, I called and you came. It was just that simple." Kagome blushed, embarrassed by the surprised scrutiny she was under. She fixed her gaze on the dark blue markings on his arms, her hand idly tracing them as she waited for an answer.

Yusuke was just staring at her. She had trusted him so, even when they'd been having an argument. Such blind, stupid, faith. What if he hadn't been there? She would've... He banished the thought, turning her towards him and pulling her into his embrace, murmuring something into the skin on her neck.

Kagome's eyes widened in delight when she heard the light whisper before wrapping her arms around him, giggling as she noticed his newly short hair was still down. He looked better that way, she decided. Not that his hair gelled up or not made much of a difference to her.

Yusuke relaxed and eventually both ended up stretched up on the couch. The adrenaline was gone from Kagome, and she was tired and warm, both making a very sleepy Kagome. "When will they fade?"

"A couple of days," Yusuke answered, knowing she was talking about by the way her hand was tracing the ones on his arms. It was sending shivers up his spine, the way she was gazing at them. She gave a soft giggle before stopping suddenly and wiggling around until she was on the inside of the couch, head facing his and their noses almost brushing.

"Goodnight, Yusuke," Kagome muttered, yawning much like the cat that had jumped onto the couch and was trying to find a comfortable spot between them. Buyo was kicked off by an irate toushin. No interruptions!

"Night? It's barely mid afternoon. Kagome?" he stared at the already sleeping miko and then rolled his eyes. Figures, probably the first alone time they'd get now that her mother and his friends knew they were in a relationship and she goes to sleep. Well, at least he was holding her, which was more than he had thought two weeks ago after that Houjo kid. Still...

"Hey! This isn't fair. Don't I even get a goodnight kiss?" Something in Yusuke's whining had an effect as Kagome's blue-gray eyes opened sleepily before she kissed him lightly, chastely, and a bit awkwardly, but a kiss all the same. Then she promptly went back to sleep.

Yusuke smirked at the empty house. Some good things did come from this. And maybe she would wake up before her mother came home. Then he could explore the different facets of this new relationship with the girl he had been admiring for months. With no interruptions.

Except one thing reminded him that there was one thing that could interrupt him. One clawed animals, attempting to find a place to sleep on his leg. Yusuke's eyes narrowed and he kicked it off again. A few minutes later, it was back up. This continued for a good part of two hours. Kagome did wake up at one point, but found it more amusing to watch Yusuke attempt to beat her apparently immortal cat. Yusuke glared at it as Mrs. Higurashi walked in the door. He'd get it yet.

Stupid cat.

---End---

Please review. This was also a one-shot. That's it. One-shot wonder.


End file.
